far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Legion CCCXIV (Experimentalum)
History Legio CCCXIV stands apart from other legions of House Aquila, its primary purpose is to be a proving grounds for advanced weapons, hardware, and cybernetic augmentations created by House Triangulum. With signing of the Trident Accords in June of 3196, the Legio CCCXIV represents the first cooperative effort between House Aquila and House Triangulum in over one hundred years. Upon ratification by the Convocation the Legio CCCXIV was given the name ‘Experimentalum’ and the application selection process was initiated under the codename ‘Project Phoenix’. With the help of House Triangulum advisors, Project Phoenix began filtering through Legion casualty data. Searching for those who has suffered extreme, but non-lethal injuries. After voluntary consent, these soldiers and officers were sent to a Triangulum facility above Lovelace where they were given the latest cybernetic enhancements and augmentations. After two years, four thousand applicants had completed the enhancement procedures and rehabilitation process and were transferred to Fort Clausewitz, the newly constructed military installation on Lovelace that would serve as the Legions home during its formation. Months of intense training followed and the applicants were subjected to the harshest program imaginable, designed to determine the absolute limits of their hybrid bodies. It is here that the process known as ‘Combat Iteration’ was developed. Vast quantities of performance data was recorded and transferred to Triangulum researchers who used it to rapidly produce new and improved weapons, equipment, and cybernetics - this feedback loop of data and advanced material would become the a hallmark of the legion. While the 314th was being tempered on Lovelace, the Convocation was deliberating on what was to become of it; the years of debate and deliberation leading up to the signing of the Trident Accords. These accords were primarily focused on the information and material exchange between the two noble houses with the initial proposal for the legion being of a standard Hastati mechanized infantry force, however after the first few months of training it was clear that the legion was capable of far more. After a heated debate the Convocation sub-committee opted for a unique compromise: Legio CCCXIV would have each cohort assigned to a different legion for a period of time. This would serve a dual purpose: firstly to maximize the quality and quantity of recorded data in order to improve Aquilan combat doctrine and relations with House Triangulum, and secondly this would enable the legion to serve as a propaganda tool for those in and outside the house. Given the nature of the 314th, the Convocation noted that the initial wave of assignments should focus on shock assault and boarding action engagements. Once the issue of the legion's role was resolved, the Convocation moved on to provisions. This was a remarkably less noteworthy debate, as nearly all of the sub-committee members agreed that the 314th should be issued the highest standard of equipment available, with a centuria of Lorica and Equites grav vehicles assigned to every cohort. The Convocation hoped that the Triangulum advisors could develop improvements and innovations on these powerful platforms, a prospect that would benefit Aquila, and by extension the Empire, immensely. The Aquilan deliberations on material was to be proved moot, as soon after the initial deliveries the noble Yu-Karkusri Ito of House Triangulum, taken by the development of the ‘Combat Iteration’ doctrine and philosophy, announced that the HΔ-MCP If They Can't Stop Our Sword, They Won't Stop Our Pen Mobile Construction Platform was to be renovated and refitted to serve as the legion's primary supply source from House Triangulum. Upon receiving the news, the Convocation immediately drafted and approved plans to relocate Fort Clausewitz and Experimentalum to the HΔ-MCP Can’t Stop, Won’t Stop in order to assure House Triangulum of Aquila’s determination and commitment to this cooperative effort. Within a month, then entirety of the 314th and Fort Clausewitz had been moved to HΔ-MCP Can’t Stop, Won’t Stop ''and with the assistance of Triangulum Yu-Karkusri, and the advanced on-board manufacturing and research installations, the Experimentalum entered into a new phase of rapid development. In August 3197, the Convocation approved the Legio Experimentalum to combat readiness status with a unanimous vote. One cohort was stationed at Habitat One upon special request by House Triangulum, with a second assigned to garrison Fort Clausewitz on board the HΔ-MCP ''Can’t Stop, Won’t Stop. The remaining six cohorts left Lovelace aboard the AQN Fire of Progress, to join the rest of the Comitatenses. Interregnum During the Conflict of 3200, the second prefecture of the 314 was stationed on Diomikato. Taking part in a training exercise outside of Infernum, the Experimentalum forces avoided the fall of the Aquilan capital and Legion command. Taking positions along the INN-002 causeway, the 314 held the line against advancing CORE forces and rallied the battered Legion forces during Operation Bulwark. It was here that the Exspiravit autonomous war frames proved their worth, engaging the genetically modified war beasts of ACRE. Legio Experimentalum was instrumental in holding the line, and preventing the corporate forces from pushing further into Diomikato. The second prefecture continued to operate on Diomikato for the remainder of the conflict, even participating in the recapture of Infernum. The first prefecture would transit to Hroa, assisting with the humanitarian effort there, while the third would remain at Fort Clausewitz. As the conflict came to a close the first and second prefectures would be reunited on Diomikato, and would assist in the rebuilding and humanitarian efforts on Diomikato. After the dissolution of the Astral Synedrium, the Convocation launched a program of consolidation and reorganization. Dubbed Operation Into Tomorrow, the first phase would see all Legion forces located on non-vital worlds be recalled to Diomikato. The third prefecture would decommission Fort Clausewitz following standard protocol. Only the Triangulum advisors attached to legion elements would make the journey to the Aquilan homeworld, the rest would remain in Pamita Cha and continue their development work. Field ready supplies and materials would be shipped from HΔ-MCP Can’t Stop, Won’t Stop ''to Diomikato at regular intervals. In December 3200, the Legio Experimentalum was reunited for the first time in years and could now understand their place within the Great Consolidation. While the broad mission of testing and developing the latest technology would remain the same, the 314 would shift focus to determining how that technology could be adapted and integrated into the wider legions and help Aquila return to what it once was. Organization For a look at Legio CCCXIV command structure, see ''Experimentalum CS The Legio Experimentalum follows the traditional organizational structure of regular an Aquilan legion with some minor additions due to the unique material provided by House Triangulum. As part of the Trident Accords, each cohort has a Triangulum advisor, with the chief liaison and accompanying staff attached to the current legate. While given sufficient accommodations and facilities to continue their work, these advisors are given limited access to areas outside of Experimentalum control, with Quaestionarius personnel acting as chaperones. A cohort of the Experimentalum comprises: *Five centuriae of Hastati mechanized line infantry *Two centuriae of Lorica *One centuria of Equites gravitational fighting vehicles *Two centuriae of heavy autonomous war frames - given the Aquilan class designation “Exspiravit” *Five centuriae of Auxilia support personnel An additional Urbane cohort is assigned to Legion command to act as the permanent garrison for Fort Clausewitz. This Urbane cohort assigned to legion command consists: *Two centuriae of Urbane military police *Four Accipiter centuriae of ten Vultur or Corvum strike craft *Three Auxila centuriae With the decommissioning of Fort Clausewitz, these command level forces have shifted in function. Being repurposed into airborne rapid response detachments spread throughout the prefectures. The Hastati centuria follow the typical 10-decan structure, however four Lorica Armis suits have been allocated to each centuria - each of these suits act as test beds for enhanced nerve-link interface systems, weapons platforms and other prototypes developed by House Triangulum. These Centuria are entirely comprised of legionaries who have passed through Project Phoenix. Due to the extensive nature of the cybernetic enhancements on the majority of the soldiers, these centuriae have been given the unofficial prefix of “Ferrum” by others within House Aquila. The Lorica centuria are comprised of three Armis and seven Fortis-class Lorica. As with many of the Lorica centuriae within the Aquilan Legions, each individual suit is capable of using a vast array of weapons and components. This enables the Triarii to adjust the loadout of their individual suit quickly and efficiently to respond to battlefield duties. After the events of the STO conflict, additional Ingentis-class Lorica were made available to the Legion. The Convocation and Legion High Command saw the need to reinforce the shock-assault capabilities of the Legion. Additionally, many saw the opportunity advanced weapons development presented for the largest of the Aquilan war machines. The Equites Centuria is comprised of eight Polybian and two Kataphratori grav tanks. The Equites Centuria typically operates in support of the Lorica, preventing infantry or fast-moving elements from outflanking the Lorica. Unlike standard legions, the Auxilia centuriae within the 314th consist of fourteen decans in order to facilitate the additional support equipment required by the augmented troops, attached Lorica, and Triangulum prototypes. Experimental Equipment For standard legion equipment, see Imperial Legion Arsenal and for typical loadouts see, Imperial Legion Loadouts '' Long Gun Models AL-114 MK2 Gravimetric Wave Rifle Designed to be the replacement for the MK1 Fidelitas, the AL-114 Grav Rifle uses miniaturized gravitational wave generators and projectors to form high energy repulsor fields in and around the target. These fields exert enormous amounts of force, ripping the target apart along the repulsor field lines. This unique technology enables the weapon to operate in void and atmospheric environments with little degradation in performance. In addition, the weapons are virtually silent when firing, which offers substantial benefits in special operations environments. The first wave of prototypes, dubbed the MK1, proved devastating in range trials, however a slow rate of fire coupled with poor usability forced a redesign. Experimentalum officers compiled a number of design suggestions, and provided samples of Fidelitas variants to Triangulum engineers. While a venerable design, the Fidelitas is one of if not the most versatile infantry weapons platform in the sector, and any replacement would need to be capable of mounting the wide array of attachments already in use. The second generation, given the MK2 designation, saw a wide array of improvements across the board and was quickly given approval for field testing and use by the 314. Field reports from Experimentalum combat operations during the Battle of Diomikato have highlighted vulnerabilities to harsh environments. The wave projection systems show a particular vulnerability to contamination, decreasing the effective range of the weapons system over time. The MK3 began development shortly after Diomikato had been secured, and is still in the initial design phases. AL-257 MK V High Frequency Vibratory "Thunder" Rifle Using similar technology as the AL-114, the AL-257 Mk V generates ultra high frequency randomized sound waves. The advanced feedback system within the weapon is able to rapidly tune the output frequency to match the resonance frequency of whatever object the weapon is pointed at within range. This induces rapid structural collapse in even the most armored targets. House Triangulum developed the weapon to replace traditional laser-based man portable anti-armor weapons. As with the AL-114, the AL-257 experienced a number of issues in an active combat environment: debris, dust. other and particulate or contaminates in the air disrupts the feedback system and prevents the weapon from tuning into the target’s resonance frequency. Experimentalum legionnaires were able to work around this by decreasing the distance to the target, however this increases the risk to the operator after firing, as their position is quickly revealed. Development teams are still reviewing combat data. AL-137 Distorion Cannon Representing the culmination of centuries of Triangulum research and development, the AL-137 Distortion Cannon is the most advanced and destructive man-portable weapons system available to the Empire. Utilizing micro spike-drive systems recovered from pre-Scream human ruins, the AL-137 is capable of distorting the space-time in and around the target. As with the void-borne spike drives, the distortion point does not have to be within visual sight of the user, Triangulum testing has confirmed that the weapon is capable of generating a space-time distortion point through one meter of solid obstruction. This gives a legionnaire unprecedented capacity to engage and eliminate an opponent in any environment. AL-137 Distortion Cannon are given to each Hastati decan as a anti-armor/anti-infantry support weapon. The Convocation is watching the iterative improvement of this technology with great interest. Weapon Platform Models AL-138 Vortex Cannon A larger variation of the AL-137, designed to operate on vehicle or lorica platforms. Given the increase in power and weight capacity, the AL-138 has progressed much farther than its infantry based counterpart. Currently approved for field testing, the AL-138 has yet to see combat deployments under the Experimentalum, as the first wave of prototypes were delayed and did not reach Diomikato until after ACRE’s surrender. AL-150 Gravimetric Wave Projection Device A permutation of the technology used in the AL-114, the AL-150 takes advantage of the larger power availability to enhance both the generation and projection capabilities. This enables the weapon to engage targets at larger ranges than the man-portable version. Additionally, the increased power generation allows for the projection fields to disperse the gravity waves in larger arcs. While this firing mode inflicts far less physical damage, it becomes an ideal suppression weapon for concentrations of infantry. The AL-150 is still in qualification trials prior to field deployment. Body Armor AL Service MK2 "Beatus" Storm Amour Based on the Limited Service MK7 “Astrus” Storm Armour, the Beatus Storm Armor includes exo-augment systems and gravitic boosters enabling a legionnaire unparalleled movement capacity in any environment. On-board medical administration systems can stabilize the wearer in the event of catastrophic injury during combat operations. Neural and cybernetic linking mechanisms give Experimentalum legionnaires enhanced response times. Additionally each suit is outfitted with the highest grades of electronic warfare countermeasure systems, allowing a legionary to operate unhindered even under the effects of quantum electronic warfare systems. Combat trials have demonstrated that the Beatus suit surpasses the Astrus in any and every combat theatre, however the Triangulum designed electronic warfare package cannot be manufactured in large enough quantities to meet Aquilan demands. The Beatus will remain an Experimentalum exclusive, however the suit is the ideal test bed for future combat armour development projects. AL Service MK3 "Laruam" Assault Suit House Triangulum’s attempt to create the next generation of stealth suit, the Laruam Assault Suit removes most of the outer armored plates found in powered armor and replaces them with advanced optical imaging, reflecting systems, and powerful sound damping systems. This enables the Laruam to blend into the scenery of any locale and move in absolute silence. Advanced plating and material coatings minimize thermal and UV radiation, rendering the suit practically invisible to all but the most advanced sensors. The 314th have only been given a select number of these suits and have been putting them through extensive training simulations. Currently deemed unfit for live combat operations, however training simulations are ongoing per special request by high ranking members of the Quaestionarius and Umbra Protocol. Cybernetics Applicants into Project Phoenix would typically require significant implantation in order to return them to combat readiness. Legionaries of Experimentalum have the highest concentration of implantations, as well as the most advanced cybernetic implants in the Legions. However the degree of implantations vary from soldier to soldier. Of all the experimental programs of the 314, Project Phoenix remains the highest priority for House Aquila, as many within the Convocation see it as the most effective method for addressing the current manpower shortage facing the legions. As with the various drone development projects, this has shifted from the more esoteric innovation and development to adaptation of advanced technology into designs that can be readily manufactured. PPCP-01 Neural-Link Cybernetic Prosthetic Artificial limbs have been common practice in the Empire since long before the Scream. Within House Aquila it is a common practice, ensuring that legionnaires can return to service even after sustaining grievous injuries. Despite this, limitations existed, legionnaires with cybernetic prosthetics required additional support and material in order to remain combat effective. As a result, Aquilan doctrine and policy would limit the deployment of those individuals to Auxillia or garrison forces. Additionally, these surgeries were limited to individuals who were deemed capable of recovering and continuing to serve the legions. This policy ensured that Aquila dismissed the most grievously injured and wounded once they had been stabilized. It would be from these rolls of dismissed veterans that Project Phoenix would select applicants from. Unlike traditional cybernetic prosthetics, the PPCP-01 system contains the latest in bio-mechanical compatibility materials and systems. Command and control interfaces are linked directly into the subjects nervous system, all but eliminating input-lag or response feedback. Due to the large number of applicants requiring extensive reconstruction surgeries, biometric readers and basic on-board medical response systems were installed, proving to be extremely useful during the rehabilitation phase. The most significant development implemented by Trianglum scientists was the Neural-Link interface system. This enabled Project Phoenix applicants to interface directly into power armor and Armis-grade lorica systems. With proper training and conditioning the Neural-Link system produced dramatic reductions in user response times, effectively removing any and all encumbrances experienced by the operator in even the largest lorica. PPCP-02 Panspectral Optical Enchancements These cybernetic implants can be integrated into fully or partially functioning eyes with little issue, but are commonly part of complete ocular reconstruction. The system enables the user to shift between a number of views and filters including ultra-violet and infra-red. On-board software is also capable of filtering low and high ambient lighting conditions, as well as dust, smoke and other airborne particulate. Additions required in the more extreme reconstruction cases include deployable protective sheathing around the implants, adding structural support while also preventing shrapnel damage. Neural-Link compatibility allows a user to integrate into targeting and display information, eliminating the need for a traditional HUD system. PPCP-03 Cognition and Actuation Acceleration System The PPCP-02 is a combination of implants based on the pretech cyberware. By utilizing neural override signals implanted throughout the extremities, as well as perceptual modulators and cognitive boosters in the brain and brain stem the system is designed to dramatically boost the users cognition and hand eye coordination in short intervals. Testing and field trials have proven the PPCP-03 system to be reliable even in the most extreme combat environments. PPCP-04 Adrenal Suppression Dispensing System Utilizing the latest in psychological medication, the PPCP-04 works in conjunction with other neural and cognitive implant systems to balance or neutralize a number of chemical mixtures within the brain during combat. The end result is a measurable decrease in stress and emotional distress and an increase in cognitive processing and situational awareness during the extremes of battle. Robust safety overrides and monitoring equipment ensure users do not develop psychological addictions or other adverse side-effects. This system has also shown promise in improving the effectiveness of traditional combat stimulants. PPCP-05 Emergency Pressure Sheathing More a supplemental attachment than a permanent implant, the PPCP-05 integrates with installed dermal armour and cybernetic prosthetics. Upon detecting a catastrophic pressure loss, PPCP-05 activates a thin sheathing installed in the upper dermal layers of the user and sealant systems in and around other implants. This creates an emergency vacuum suit capable of maintaining oxygen and temperature sustenance for up to thirty minutes without external support. PPCP-06 Immuno-Filtration Systems A series of detectors, filters and chemical scrubbing systems installed into a patient's respiratory and digestive systems, the PPCP-06 increases the users resistance to airborne and ingested toxins, irritants and chemical agents. These Immuno-Filtration implants are less effective against the most extreme or deadly military grade chemical weapons and compounds, they do grant effective immunity to the typical compounds used in crowd suppression operations. PPCP-07 Dermal Armour Plating One of the most common implants, the PPCP-07 combines structural reconstruction with personal protection. Plasteel composite plates are sheathed in a unique polymer weave to prevent applicant rejection. Typically installed around vital organs and other implant locations the Dermal Armour system offers the same small arms protection as most combat armours. When used in conjunction with standard Aquilan combat equipment, the PPCP-07 prevents all but the most grievous battlefield injuries. PPCP-08 Autonomous Incapacitation Override Wiring System An extremely controversial cybernetic enhancement that utilizes supplementary limb actuators and sensor clusters controllable by a micro-VI. Upon the subjects incapacitation or demise, the system is able to engage the limb actuators and suit systems to continue combat operations for a short period of time. The initial premise of this system was to enable a legionnaire to retreat upon receiving a fatal wound in order to increase the chance of medical intervention. Many within the Convocation expressed concern that this type of system comes too close to those used in the artificial life of the now former House Cygnus. The so called ‘Revenant Wiring’ project was terminated before any prototypes could be installed into Aquilan legionnaires. Any samples manufactured have been kept in storage. Vehicle Systems ES-224 Multi-Frequency Electronic Nullification System Utilizing the latest in Triangulum developed algorithms, software and electronics, the ES-224 represents the first attempt to develop a quantum electronic countermeasure (QECM) system for mobile combat vehicles. The Null system is capable of disrupting even the most sophisticated communications systems and devices up to 200km away. Targeting and rangefinding systems have also proven to be ineffective within the devices projection range. The disruption and nullification systems have proven to be capable in preliminary testing, however the energy generation requirements on the current prototypes limit the systems deployment to all but the heaviest ground-based platforms. Field testing has been delayed until production ready QECM resistant electronic systems and shielding have been developed and deployed. ES-229 Electro-magnetic Absorption and Disruption Unlike many other development initiatives under Experimentalum guidance ES-269 is not a singular system or project, but a grouping of technology attempting to accomplish a similar goal: Protect fighting vehicles from electronic warfare and other disruptive technologies. Still in early development, Triangulum scientists are investigating a wide array of possible solutions. From the more esoteric optical spectrum absorption to advancements on the more traditional EM absorption and refraction, all trying to achieve a reliable localized quantum electronic counter-countermeasure (QECCM) system for fighting vehicles. ES-234 Gravimetric Wave Projection System A further iteration of gravimetric wave technology, the ES-234 creates zones around an object with fluctuating gravity waves. The frequency of the fluctuations is designed to disrupt, alter, or terminate the trajectory of incoming projectiles. Still in early development, the system has the potential to revolutionize the way combat vehicles operate. Warframes and Drones EX-001 "Exspiravit" Heavy Frame Standing three meters above the ground, the Exspiravit Heavy Warbot is one of the most imposing engines on the battlefield - short of the Imperial Lorica. The EX-001 has two forearm weapon mounts for infantry-scale weaponry and one suit lorica scale mount located on the upper right or left shoulder. With this devastating array of weaponry, the Exspiravit-class Warbot is House Triangulum’s replacement for entire decans of man-portable heavy weapons. A limited on-board VI allows the Espiravit operate on the battlefield with limited user input, although the decan assigned the Warbot are able to relay battlefield data increasing the VI’s responsiveness Experimentalum doctrine had a single Exspiravit frame attached to a decan of Hastati, acting as a mobile base of fire and replacing the weapon teams found in normal legions. During the Battle of Diomikato, concentrations of Exspiravit frames proved to be the ideal counter to the genetically modified beasts and other shock assault forces of ACRE. After action reports highlighted the substantial increase in response time when disconnected from a Decan relay network. While isolated EX-001’s could operate as sentries or ambushers with little to no issues, the war frames would often remain in place after a first strike, becoming vulnerable to counter-battery fire or an outflanking enemy force. 'EX-001A Assault Frame''' The most recent alteration of the EX-001, the 1A removes the shoulder mounted lorica-grade weapons port and replaces it with two additional infantry scale heavy weapons ports on each shoulder. The armor plating has also been reconfigured, with a focus on the forward facing arcs. This shifts the EX-001’s role into an infantry support platform during shock assault and offensive operations. EX-002 "Alecto" Drone Auxiliaries Alecto drones are the most advanced autonomous vehicles developed by House Triangulum. Utilizing highly advanced expert-level VI capable of self-reinforcing cognition, the Alecto Drones are able to operate even under the effects of quantum electronic countermeasure (QECM) with an operation range of 5000 km. The Alecto drones are able to communicate with nearby friendly forces using a heavily encrypted command and control system that can integrate into standard legion communications systems. Each Hastati decan is assigned three Alecto drones that operate in fire support, material handling, scouting, and electronic counter-countermeasure (ECCM) roles. Additional Alecto drones are assigned to the Architechi and Medica demi-centuriae, with unique support systems. The legionaries of the 314th have dubbed these autonomous drones “Banshees” due all of the VI systems exhibiting “female” personality traits and mannerisms. Alecto drones proved invaluable during the conflict on Diomikato, repulsing countless electronic warfare assaults by ACRE forces. Legio Experimentalum was one of the few Aquilan combat forces that could maintain operations level communications systems in the opening hours of the war, which is one of the most influential factors contributing to their successes in Operation Bulwark. Tuning the Alecto design to be manufacturable on a large scale is one of the highest priority development projects in the aftermath of the STO conflict. EX-003 "Marin" Sentry Frame The first of the post 3200 conflict variants focused on mass production and integration into regular line legions. The EX-003 has been designed as a semi-autonomous area denial weapons platform, capable of traversing rough terrain under its own power. The base VI used in the EX-001 has been modified to interpret a series of tactics and movement patterns which can be drawn upon and adjusted on the fly. This new system enables the EX-003 to respond to battlefield situations, decreasing the reliance on an attached decan and infantry based relay systems. The Marin frame is designed to operate as a mobile remote gun platform, acting in point defence, ambusing, sentry, and other defensive based operations. Moving from a bi-pedal to a quadruped design eliminates the need for more complex control and dampening systems. The weapons compliment is comprised of two lorica grade weapons mounts and two infantry grade hardpoints on a small turreted mount for point-defence. The sensor package from the EX-001 has been upgraded to handle the more complex identification and targeting systems. Although the qualification trials for the frame are ongoing, the Convocation has already begun the process of looking for manufacturing and supplier contracts. EX-004 "Tonit" Mobile Artillery Frame An iteration of the EX-003, the Tonit replaces the weapon hardpoints and sensor package for a large caliber howitzer, and reinforced housing for ammunition storage and cycling. Due to the increased shock exerted onto the frame during firing, the leg armatures and main body have been reinforced and strengthened. While not as mobile as a Tarandro in pitched battle scenarios, the Tonit is capable of navigating through counter battery fire in simulated combat environments. Many view the EX-004 as a stopgap between mobile self-propelled artillery and static infantry based batteries. However the ability to transfer manpower away from auxilliary or support roles has been identified as one of the more impactful changes as it can be adopted without changing doctrine or training practices. EX-005 "Lenti" General Purpose Frame As with the EX-004, the Lenti is a derivative of the Marin. While the first two post conflict drone models focus on support or rear action duties, the EX-005 is designed to operate in conjunction with Hastati decans in front-line combat operations. While not as formidable as the EX-001, what it lacks in direct firepower it makes up for in speed and maneuverability. Current planned loadouts include one lorica-grade weapons mount with an on-board pintle mounted LSSW1 ‘Clades’ Heavy Machine Gun. Current combat simulations project that the Lenti will excel as an infantry support platform capable of operating in roles currently occupied by Essedum fighting vehicles. Category:House Aquila Category:House Triangulum Category:Legions